The Magic In Music
by So Damn Flawed
Summary: After the battle is said and done Luna and Hermione are unsure if they can remain in Britain anymore, a long thought out decision leads them to the small town of Lima, Ohio where they soon find more than they expected in the shape of the McKinley High glee club. Read as they cope with love, school, magic and Hermione's jealous ex-boyfriend Ron. Adopted from Time Lady Of Gallifrey.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione smiled as she blinked the sleep from her eyes, turning over onto her side to see her angel sprawled across the other side of the bed. Her blond hair were splayed across the pillow in a halo, enhancing the sharp features of her face like her button nose, angular brows, long lashes and coral lips. Several freckles dotted the pale skin of her neck and shoulders, Hermione's gaze drifted from her delicate face to her neck past her shoulders and down the creamy skin laid before her. Past soft breasts capped with rosy nipples, down a flat stomach to womanly hips and drifted slowly past the apex leading to her core, smooth legs that made her want to run her hands down them and finally to dainty feet.

Most wouldn't have thought after the war that the Gryffindor Princess Hermione and the strange Ravenclaw Luna would come out about their relationship. They had revealed to the wizarding world through a lengthy private interview that they had been together since fifth year; it was a shock to most of the wizarding world and several of their friends. The Weasley twins, Harry, Ginny and Neville all confessed to them that they had known since several months after they got together. It was definitely news to Ron who had decided that the heat of the moment kiss in the battle of Hogwarts mean something more and was still ranting about how Hermione was his and that they were meant for each other, they were meant to get married and have kids.

Molly Weasley had taken it hard at first, nearly losing Percy in the battle after he saved the twins had been hard on her and she couldn't bear to lose anyone she thought of as her child, it had been touch and go for several months for the serious Weasley. Ever since Hermione had first stayed with the Weasleys when she was 14 she had been an honorary Weasley, Molly had been waiting ever since then for the young witch to marry her son and officially become a part of her family.

It was only after Hermione had assured the Weasley Matriarch that even thought she would never take the Weasley name she would always be a part of the family, Molly cheered up. The conversation reduced Molly to tears as Hermione allowed the older woman to mourn on her shoulder for her loses and rejoice in the knowledge that the young witch was still considered her daughter.

A wicked twinkle entered Hermione's eyes and she lightly brushed her hand down Luna's side resting it gently just above the younger girls hip as she shivered lightly in her sleep, "Morning Angel," she whispered huskily, her hot breath brushed against the blonde's ear and she groaned turning over and looking up at her love.

"Morning Princess," Luna whispered, her eyes drinking in her girlfriends face as the older girl smile gently down at her.

On Hermione's sixteenth birthday she had gone through a sudden change, after conferring with Dumbledore she discovered that she had been put under a glamour charm at birth and given to a muggle family to be raised. The glamour was set to wear off when she turned sixteen, Dumbledore had put her under another glamour when this happened only allowing her to take it off when at the order safe house, she had lived most of her life as Hermione Granger and it wouldn't do for her to suddenly become someone else.

However during the battle she had to use her inherited powers and using that much raw magic had cancelled out her glamour, she had been revealed as the heir to one of the most influential, prominent and wealthy pureblood families in the wizarding world, the Hunters, known as the royalty of the wizarding world as they had abilities far above that of normal wizards, she was more powerful than even Dumbledore.

Luna had been one of the first to see her without her glamour; the difference between her two looks was easily recognisable. Hermione Granger had pale skin with rather boring brown eyes, mousey brown hair that hung to below her shoulders in an untameable bush, an average sized chest and barely any curves. Hermione Hunter had golden tanned skin with beautiful purple eyes that changed shades depending on her modes set in an oval shaped face with high cheekbones, natural plump mahogany lips, arching eyebrows and a perfectly turned up nose.

Her face was offset with dark chocolate hair with red and gold highlights that hung in loose curls to just below her arse, at the moment it laid mussed around her face in the perfect rendition of sex hair. Her chest had inflated giving her perky DDs that made men stop and stare on the street, her hips had widened and her waist shrunken, her legs lengthened and became toned as she formed a washboard stomach due to her strenuous war training.

Not only did Hermione's looks change when the glamour was lifted but so did her powers. She still had all the abilities of a witch but she had gained several that were passed down through her family, she could only inherit them when the glamour was lifted. Her family had been some of the most powerful magical beings in the magical world when they were still alive, it had taken most of Voldermort's forces to kill them in the end and even then he had to cheat and use surprise attacks. When the glamour was lifted Hermione gained her full powers including control over the elements and morphing into animals. She often used her animal forms to spy for the order during the war, becoming owls and rats so she could easily infiltrate enemy camps.

"Why did you wake me up, I was having a good dream about us," Luna moaned snuggling closer into Hermione as the brunette tightened her grip around Luna's waist and laid her head down on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well today we have to tell our friends and family we're moving to America to complete the final year of muggle high school," Hermione whispered and Luna shot bolt upright, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Awwww I really hoped that wasn't today," Luna whispered, slowly crawling over to the edge of the bed, letting the bed sheet drop as Hermione's eyes watched her lustfully. The younger blonde pattered about their room ignoring the lustful gaze of her girlfriend.

"I know something better we can do with our day," she rasped and Luna repressed a shudder of delight.

"No we promised we would do it today and we will keep that promise, we are moving in two days after all and the wedels will want to reclaim their territory in your attic," Luna's voice took on a serious tone a rare occurrence for the normally dreamy blonde who thought the world was mostly rainbows and unicorns now that the war was won and Voldermort was dead. Hermione pouted but nodded and slipped out of bed, moving over and hugging Luna from behind, ignoring the mentions of magical creatures she once would have scoffed at. Luna had taken her hiking for a week on one of their many dates and had shown her that creatures such as wrackspurts, nargles and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack really did exist.

"Fine for you but then I get you all to myself for the rest of the day; I have something planned for tonight," she whispered and moved quickly away but not before dropping a light kiss onto Luna's lips.

"What is it," Luna asked curiously.

"Uh uh uh; if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Sorry but you're going to have to wait," Hermione sang, watching gleefully as Luna tried to pry it out of her, even resorting to using her famous puppy dog eyes but Hermione wasn't budging, she had been planning this date for days and she didn't want it ruined because she couldn't resist her beautiful blonde's eyes.

"Angel what am I going to do about Ronald?" she groaned, shifting through her closet for something acceptable to wear, settling on a pair of blue bell bottom jeans, white halter top and brown boots.

"I don't know Princess, you would think he would get the hint that you're with me but every time we meet him he propositions you not even caring if I'm there or not," Luna said and watched as Hermione's face fell.

"Why can't he just accept that I only want you?' Hermione groaned, dropping her face into her hands, Luna sighed and walked quickly over to the brunette on the bed, tying her hair back into a simple plait that fell down her back.

"You were one of his best friends for years Princess it's only natural that he would think you liked him and misinterpreted signals," Luna explained, sitting next to Hermione who slowly raised her head.

"Thanks Angel, I guess I just needed to know his reasoning," she whispered, leaning over and dropping a light kiss on Luna's lips.

"Come on if we go now then we can get it over and done with," Hermione said, standing up and pulling Luna up with her, tugging the younger girl after her out of the room, down the stairs and towards the fireplace.

"I'll meet you there," Hermione promised, taking a handful of the green powder and throwing it into the fire, "The Burrow!" she shouted, the emerald flames swallowing her, Luna waited for a few moments till she knew the way would be clear then grabbed her own handful, throwing it into the fire.

"The Burrow!" she shouted, copying Hermione's movements, speeding past the various grates that were connected to the floo network. It was a Sunday and Sunday always meant a family and friends' lunch at the Burrow, all of their friends would be there and they could easily tell their news to the group as a whole instead of doing it separately, only prolonging the pain.

Hermione skilfully stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot from her clothes as she moved out of the way for Luna to come through, almost the instant she was away from the flames she was grabbed by a large pair of hands and pulled into a tight and slightly inappropriate hug.

"Mione how have you been lately, you finally dumped Loony?" a deep voice questioned excitedly.

"Hello Ron would you mind letting go of me, my girlfriend will be through in a moment and she wouldn't like the way you're grabbing me," Hermione sighed, nearly crying with relief as he loosened his hold and stepped back, barely concealing a look of disgust at the mention of her girlfriend.

"I still don't get why you won't just dump her Mione. I get it you were trying to make me jealous and get me to notice you. Mission accomplished Mione, with your new look I can definitely been seen in public with you. We can date, get engaged, marry then settle down and have our own little family. While I go out and work you can stay at home and look after our kids as well as cook and clean," Ron lamented, failing to notice as Luna stepped out of the fireplace and walked forward, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist as she rested her head on the taller girls head.

"Hello Ronald, I would appreciate it if you would keep the talk about your imaginary future kids with my girlfriend to yourself" Luna greeted dreamily, ignoring the palpable tension in the air as Hermione pressed a light kiss to the top of her head in thanks, she had been seconds away from breaking his nose.

"Hello Loony I see you're still trying to get your hooks into those far above you," Ron sneered and Hermione hissed, unwinding her arms from around Luna and stepping forward.

"What the fuck is your problem with her Ronald. I am the one who decided not to be with you! I love her not you! You expect me to be some stay at home house wife who cooks and cleans and whose only purpose is to have your children! I will not be your wife as you'll expect me to be barefoot and pregnant again and again! I am sick of you trying to get in the way! The only reason you're even contemplating going out with me at the moment is because of the glamour charm wearing off, if I looked like I used to you wouldn't want anything to do with me, she would, she loves me for who I am. I choose her Ronald, deal with it," she ground out bitingly, stalking past the ginger whose face was steadily going darker than his hair.

"You belong with me Granger, you are mine and I will have you," Ron growled, shooting a venom filled glare at Luna as she floated past, oblivious to the hatred directed at her.

"Molly, guys! We're here for lunch!" Hermione called, Molly came running out from the kitchen at the sound of her voice and pulled both of the girls into a tight bear hug, letting them go and smoothing down their hair.

"Have you had a good morning so far?" Molly asked.

"Of course Molly," the two girls said in unison, slowly following the Matriarch of the family into the kitchen, smiling fondly at the sight of the large set table, most of the Weasleys had moved out of the Burrow after the war.

Fred and George lived in the flat above their store, it was actually quite roomy. Percy had moved into a large apartment near the ministry with his long-time girlfriend Penelope, Ginny had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry and had spent the first few months brightening it up and removing all traces of dangerous creatures, she had even made Hermione come in and blast Walburga Black's portrait off the wall with her new found powers, something she took great delight in doing.

Bill and Fleur still lived happily at Shell Cottage but they had now added an extra floor for their expanding family with Fleur pregnant. Charlie still lived on the dragon reserve in Romania but now he shared his house with his newlywed wife Tanya, a girl who was almost finished with her dragon studies and was well on her way to being one of the most natural dragon tamers the reserve had seen in years.

Ron however was a whole different story; after he had graduated he had continued to live at the Burrow and went into the ministry as an Auror working under Harry Potter, the public's choice for the head of the law enforcement department as well as head auror, Draco Malfoy who had escaped being sent to Azkaban due to the fact that he was an unwilling participant who only helped Voldemort under the threat to his family, Draco was actually quite good friends with the Weasley's and often joined them for their Sunday brunches along with several ex-Slytherins.

Ron had been jealous that he had to work under his friend as he believed he was just as if not more capable than Harry for the position and enraged when he realised that he was below who he still considered to be a death eater even though the young Malfoy had never been given the dark mark. He currently had no relationship status as he was still pining after Hermione and using every opportunity to try and make her his as he claimed she belonged with him, something she protested against vehemently.

The honorary Weasleys: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Remus and Tonks had all branched out. Harry lived with Ginny in Grimmauld place and had informed Hermione that he planned on proposing very soon. Remus and Tonks had bought a small house just down the road from the Burrow and lived their happily with their son Teddy. Sirius had finally settled down with a girl he knew from his school days, Georgia, who had moved away before the war started, she had come back on an exchange program for the ministry and Sirius had begged and pleaded her entire stay until she agreed to go out with him, resulting in her filing for a permanent position in the Ministry and later getting married to Sirius.

Hermione and Luna lived together in their own little cottage near Hogsmeade that they were still keeping after they moved to America for whenever they had holidays in England or visited for a few days. The cottage had been one of the many properties left to Hermione from the Hunter's estate. Despite all of the distance between them Molly had managed to rope them into an agreement that stated that every Sunday they would all meet at the Burrow for lunch.

"Hermione dear would you please go and get the kids from outside? I'm pretty sure the boys are playing Quidditch while the girls watch," Molly called, already dragging Luna towards the kitchen to help collect all the food for the table while the blond chattered on about the fairies she could see hidden in the rafters, Hermione smiled fondly as she watched the dreamy girl leave with the woman she considered her mother. The delighted cries of Teddy Lupin reached her ears and she grinned, moving swiftly through the Weasley House, throwing open the door extravagantly and marching outside.

She heard the girls give shrieks of delight when they caught sight of her and came rushing at her, well most of them did, Fleur waddled behind the group one hand holding up her large protruding stomach and the other pressed firmly against her back, helping to support the less than light front. Ginny was the first to reach her and she threw her arms around her, moving quickly to the side so Penelope, Tonks, Georgia and Tanya could pull her into a hug.

"What's up Mione," they chorused, Fleur finally joining their little group.

"Hi girls," Hermione chirped, pulling Fleur into a gentle hug.

"How's the baby going Fleur?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on Fleur's stomach.

"Very good Mione, William and I 'ave just found out de sex of de baby. We are havin' a baby girl," Fleur replied, her English having improved after spending so much time in the country.

"Congratulations! Luna's in the kitchen," Hermione advised pointing with her thumb over her shoulder, "Mrs Weasley sent me out here to get you all inside for lunch," she added, watching as her friends nodded and hurried inside the house, gossiping in loud whispers. She smirked and stalked towards the pitch, standing in the centre and waving her arms about madly to get their attention.

"Oi boys! Lunch time!" she shrieked and those were the magic words, the brooms halted in mid-air and suddenly zeroed in on her, darting through the air straight towards her like colourful bullets. The first two to reach her were identical pale and red bullets that were soon identified as the Weasley twins.

"Hello Mi, got any new ideas for products?" the twins asked eagerly, Hermione nodded and produced a sheet of blueprints from her sleeve that the twins swiftly grabbed, both furrowed their eyebrows in thought and began walking towards the house only stopping to give her quick hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"You really have to stop giving them your services for free Mi," Charlie chuckled, strolling past with a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. For some strange reason all of the boys at the Weasley household called her Mi and all of the girls called her Mione, she was yet to figure out why they were divided on her nickname. Bill copied Charlie's actions and rolled his eyes.

"You could make a lot of money Mi," he advised and she shook her head.

"Nah, I prefer helping them," Hermione giggled, Harry and Percy walking past deep in discussion about the newest department head, after the war Percy had mellowed out and gone back to the way he was before Hogwarts, he was after all the one who taught the twins how to prank.

"Sup Mi," Harry noted before turning back to his conversation.

"Looking lovely today Mi," Percy said politely, winking roguishly at her as he dropped a cheeky kiss on the corner of her head. Next was Draco, Remus and Sirius who were play fighting about who would win the quidditch finals that year, Hermione stopped them quickly and pressed a light kiss to each of their cheeks, fixing them with a stern gaze.

"Are you really sure you should be fighting boys, Molly sees that and she won't feed you," she warned watching as each of the boys paled. Sirius and Remus nodded, trailing off the field as Draco hung back with her, "Where's Blaise today?" Hermione asked, noticing the lack of her Italian friend by Draco's side.

"He had to take Pansy to the hospital, said that they were having an ultrasound done," Draco said proudly, happy that his two best friends were getting their happily ever after with each other.

"I hope I get to be godmother" Hermione mused and Draco snorted, feigning an innocent look when Hermione scowled at him.

"Whaaaat? That woman bloody adores you, of course you're going to be the damn godmother," Draco muttered as Hermione beamed before they both stopped talking abruptly as they walked into the house and straight into the pandemonium that was the Weasley Sunday Lunch.

"Holy shit!" Hermione breathed, watching as people pushed and shoved to gain their seats, she quickly moved away from Draco with a muttered good luck and took the empty seat next to Luna around the middle of the table. "Hello Angel," she whispered, placing a quick kiss on the side of the blondes head ignoring the heated glare Ron sent at the two of them.

"Can we eat yet Princess?" Luna asked dreamily, her eyes feasting on the many dishes that littered the large table.

"In a minute," Hermione whispered, waiting for Molly to take her seat and signal the start of lunch.

"Right everybody, tuck in!" Molly announced, sitting down opposite Arthur at the head of the table.

A chorus of excited shouts rose up before a group of hands shot out, each grabbing something from plates or the plates themselves then passing them off to their neighbours.

"Can you pass me the chicken?"

"Hey Harry can I have the potatoes, they're near your elbow, right thanks,"

"Yo Fred, you want any rice?" the requests and offers were thrown back and forth and plates were passed through the pandemonium. Hermione grabbed a plate full of food for Luna and placed in front of the blonde who took it with a quick kiss of thanks, the brunette quickly filling up her own plate and placing it on the table in front of her, narrowly avoiding being hit in the head by a stray elbow.

"Oh, sorry Mione didn't see you there," Percy apologised, turning back to the animate conversation he was having with Draco Malfoy.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Hermione whispered to Luna, hoping to keep their upcoming plans a secret for a while longer. Harry shot her a suspicious look but she ignored it and turned back to the blonde who was staring about with a frown marring her face, her eyes screwed up in thought.

"How about after lunch, that way we don't ruin the mode until the end," Luna suggested and Hermione nodded, agreeing with the plan. She grinned at Luna, whispering a quiet word of love in her ear as she brushed back a long piece of the blonde's hair, turning to strike up an animated debate with Bill who sat opposite her on the pros and cons of having a goblin stationed on the council of the department of the health and well-being of magical creatures.

Lunch passed by too quickly for Luna and Hermione's liking as they kept shooting agonised looks at each other, soon they would have to tell their closest friends and family that they were moving away from them to attend muggle high school. The two had decided long ago to get muggle professions as they did not wish to be a part of the ministry or any business linked to it, the entire government of the wizarding world was too corrupt and underhand for their liking, they both refused to be used as pawns in the ministries games. They grimaced at each other and Hermione stood, tugging on Luna's hand till the blond reluctantly complied and rose with her.

"We… have an announcement," Hermione finished uncomfortably, aware that every eye at the table was now on her as they heard the serious note her voice held.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked kindly, her voice reassuring and Hermione made a mental note to thank her later as Mrs Weasley seemed to have a sixth sense to how people were feeling.

"We're moving to America, well more specially Lima, Ohio, on Tuesday" Luna said quietly and chaos erupted, everyone was either shocked into silence or yelling loudly as they demanded answers, wanting to know why the two girls were leaving the country in two days.

"Okay! Okay!" Hermione cried, trying to get some of the noise down so she could explain.

"Why Mione, are you sick of us?" George asked sadly, blinking back tears.

"Of course not George, it's just that well we want to finish muggle school and we can't do that here, there are too many memories in this place, hell in this country. We can't do that here, I can't go to school in this place knowing that I can never come home and see my parents sitting there waiting to ask how my day was or offering to help me with my homework. Schools here feel too close to home and if I'm being totally honest America can actually offer us a lot more opportunities."

"For one we won't be pressured into going into the ministry and getting a job under the corrupt officials, two we will have a chance to act like normal teenagers for the first time ever… well as normal as we can get and three if we finish muggle school then we will be a lot more qualified than most wizards and be able to get a lot more job opportunities both in the muggle and magical world," Hermione finished, hoping that they would see it from their point of view.

"You'll still visit right Mione?" Harry asked, looking up at her with wide emerald eyes.

"Of course Harry, just cause we're moving doesn't mean we won't see you anymore," Luna promised and Harry nodded.

"Well if we still get to see you then I will support your decision to move but don't expect me to get to happy about it till I see it was worth it," he warned and the girls nodded, happy to have someone on their side. The others grudgingly agreed to support them as long as they made sure to visit regularly and did not do anything to attract the remaining death eaters attention, several had bribed enough people and were released from Azkaban only several of the pureblood families did not actually get sent there, one of such families was the Malfoy's as two thirds of the Golden Trio, namely Harry and Hermione provided evidence for them about their reluctance to obey the dark lord, how they only did it to save their family and how they were basically prisoners in their own home for the duration of the war.

A few hours later Hermione and Luna gratefully escaped the pandemonium the burrow had become and went back to their cottage, happy that they had been given their friend's blessing, not that they needed it but it had made them feel much better. Luna landed gracefully and stepped out of the fireplace, moving to the side quickly as Hermione came spiralling in, she stepped quickly out of the flames as they turned back to orange and dusted herself down, relaxing as she felt a pair of soft arms encircle her waist.

"We have to finish packing," Hermione groaned, her head slumping backwards to rest on Luna's shoulder, Luna waved her wand that she had taken from the folds of her skirt and the objects in the house began to dance into the boxes that had appeared along the walls of the room.

"There," Luna announced cheerily, stowing her wand back in her skirt.

"Huh, well that was easier than I expected," Hermione mused, having thought that it would take longer than a few minutes to pack up everything in the house.

"Yep now… what's my surprise?" Luna asked cheekily, dodging the half-hearted swipe Hermione shot at her.

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise," she giggled, darting to the side as Luna lunged at her, the blonde missed her and sprawled over the ground.

"Ugh," she groaned and Hermione lost it, doubling over in laughter righting herself when Luna shot her an annoyed look.

"Now missy you have to wait a while longer," Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips and mock glaring down at Luna, her eyes darting towards the clock and then out of the window where it was just starting to get dark.

"Fine," Luna pouted, getting up with the offered hand from Hermione and dropped onto the lounge, flicking on the TV with the remote and browsed through the channels.

"There's a good girl I'm going to go find you an outfit for tonight," Hermione grinned, quickly darting upstairs, out of Luna's reach. She rifled through the boxes that contained their clothes, finding a sapphire blue strapless dress with silver swirl designs, perfect for Luna. It was tight around the chest and stomach then flared out to the knees; Hermione paired it with silver ballet flats, a blue headband and a silver locket with matching charm bracelet. "There," she announced satisfied, laying the outfit on the bed.

After a quick search of the boxes she found the perfect outfit for her it was a pair of black denim mini shorts with a red tube top with gold hem designs, she added a pair of black knee high boots, a black choker with rubies inlaid, gauntlet style gold bracelets and a gold belt that she put through the mini shorts. After the war Hermione had done a complete remodel of her closet, gone were the nerdy bookworm clothes that hid her figure and in were the short shorts, miniskirts, tight tops, clubbing dresses, lots of boots, clothes of the latest styles and jewellery from her family vaults.

She hurried to the tiny hole in the floorboards and quickly enlarged it with her wand, she stuck her hand through and felt around, her fingers finally grasping around the small box under the floorboards. Hermione pulled it out and opened it with shaky hands, remembering to close the hole behind her so Luna didn't get suspicious. She had the ring commissioned especially; it was engagement ring she had made.

It was a rose gold band with two small hands holding the ring together by their fingertips, in each palm there was a gem, in the right one a ruby in the left a sapphire, to symbolise Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. There were several jewels along the band, three on each side of the hands a diamond in the middle and an emerald on either side. There was a carving on the back of the band in-between the three gems on each side spelling out the words _love is magical_, if a muggle saw it they were sure not to get the meaning behind it. She grinned and hurriedly pushed the small velvet box down her bra so it sat snuggly in the valley between her breasts; Luna entered the room moments later and glanced about suspiciously when she caught Hermione sitting on the floor.

"Did the berltans make you trip again?" she asked innocently and Hermione nodded, hopping to keep the ring a secret for just a while longer.

"This is the last room I have to pack up and then everything is done," Luna said, flicking her wand sharply at the end of her statement, the objects in the room rapidly shrank and crammed themselves into the boxes that suddenly appeared. "So when's my surprise?" Luna cheered, sprawling out across the floor so her head was rested in Hermione's lap.

"As soon as you get changed into that," Hermione answered, nodding her head in the direction of the clothes she had laid out.

"Yay," Luna squealed, jumping to her feet and snatching the clothes, tugging off the clothes she had worn to the Burrow. Hermione watched lustfully as her blonde angel stripped and tugged on the clothes, practically vibrating with excitement.

Hermione stood as well and quickly undressed, pulling on the clothes she had laid out and tying back her hair into a French braid. "Ready Angel?" she asked receiving a nod in return as the blonde clasped their hands together innocently swinging them as she tugged her downstairs. "Okay I need you to wear this," Hermione said producing a blindfold from behind her back, letting the eager blonde snatch it from her hands and tie it around her blond waves.

She led her outside and helped Luna onto the waiting broom, climbing on behind her and tightening her arms around the girl's waist so her hands were in front of her angel. She kicked off the ground and steered the broom towards the woods, drifting slowly along so as not to alarm Luna before she pointed the broom into a slow dive and took them down to a clearing on top of a hill.

She touched down and jumped off the broom, grabbing Luna's hand again and dragging her along. "Ok take off the blindfold," Hermione instructed moving to stand just in front of the blond, Luna's hands made quick work of the strip of fabric and soon it was lying on the ground in front of them, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. A large blue picnic rug had been set out on the edge of the grassy hill overlooking a valley a large basket sat in the centre and pillows were laid around, the entire clearing was light up with hundreds of tiny balls that when Luna looked closely each held several fireflies that danced about merrily casting the clearing in a soft glow.

Tears glinted in the blondes eyes and her mouth was hung open slightly, "Do you like it?" Hermione asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer she would receive.

"I don't like it, I love it," Luna sniffed, jumping into her girlfriends arms and peppering kisses all over her face.

"Good," Hermione smiled satisfied and lead Luna to the blanket, waiting till the blonde had spread out then sat down next to her, "Would you like to see what I brought to eat?" she whispered watching as the blonde nodded excitedly, her gaze fixed on the wicker basket. Hermione grinned and opened the basket quickly pulling out several large dishes first was a still hot roast pork surrounded by gravy with a second platter full of vegetables, potatoes and rice. A separate platter of seafood was drawn out of the basket along with a series of different meats.

The final items that were laid on the rug were an assortment of deserts ranging from pudding to cake to pie and Luna's mouth salivated just looking at it. "Thank you," she choked out looking up at Hermione through watery eyes. Her entire life Luna had been the outsider looking in, every called her names, pushed her or pulled her hair and no one ever stood up for her at least that was until Hermione came along, the older girl looked after her and made sure that no one teased her always making loving gestures that showed Luna just how much she cared.

"You're welcome," Hermione said smiling understandingly, tugging forward and dish and setting some of it down on two plates moving onto the next one and then the next, before long they had a large pile of food on their plates. They ate slowly revealing in being in each other's presence, a while later the food was gone and the two were lying on their back staring up at the sky.

"Hey look Princess," Luna said pointing to a few stars that were moving steadily across the sky, Hermione swallowed nervously and began shuffling about watching as the stars as began moving and rearranging into a patterns that soon formed words spelling out across the "Will you be mine forever?" with stars before they rearrange into a giant heart then went back to their normal places like nothing had happened. Luna had gone still before she slowly revolved on the spot, turning to face Hermione who had managed to move into a kneeling position by Luna's knees, bent down on one knee.

"Luna I have loved you since the first time you told me I was much more beautiful than I let people see, you have been there for me through the ups and the downs, the good and the bad and honestly I can't imagine my life without you in it. I would like to make you mine forever no matter what others say, we have gone through so much together and I would gladly lay my life down for you if it meant you were safe. My entire life I always felt like there was something missing, something that would make me complete then I met you and I just knew that no matter what I would be by your side through the highs and the lows." She took a deep breath and continued, speaking as earnestly as she could.

"The time when you were missing and in Malfoy Manor I couldn't stop thinking about you, every second my thoughts were on you praying and wishing for you to come back to me and when I got you back I didn't care that Harry and Ron were there I kissed you because that's what my heart was telling me to do and I want to spend the rest of my life following my heart because it lead me to you. I guess what I'm trying to say is Luna Flora Lovegood will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Hermione asked, holding out the ring she had taken from within the box.

Luna nodded shakily, tears streaming down her face as she threw herself into Hermione's arms now sobbing freely, "Yes! Yes! Of course! I love you so much Princess!" Luna shouted laughing madly as Hermione whooped triumphantly and spun her around, setting her back down on her feet and slipping the ring onto the blonde's finger. "It's beautiful," Luna whispered in awe, staring from the ring to Hermione and back to Hermione.

"Then it fits you perfectly," Hermione said grinning goofily, a large grin plastered on her face. Luna smiled and rested her head on Hermione's chest, arms wrapped around the taller girl's waist.

"I love you so much Princess," Luna whispered, pulling back and cupping Hermione's chin, using her thumbs to stroke her cheeks.

"I love you with all my heart and soul Angel," Hermione responded, lowering her head and placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

"We're moving to America tomorrow. No more seeing our friends and family, no more looking over our shoulder for deatheaters and attack. We can finally be normal, well you know as normal as we can be," Luna shrugged lying down on the picnic rug and dragging Hermione with her.

"We deserve it after all we've done," Hermione agreed, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder as they both stared up at the sky. They both lay out there for the next several hours conversing on any topic they could think of neither wanting to perfect night to end until eventually they decided it was time to go in, leaving no sign in the clearing that anyone had been there nor of the amazing events that had transpired.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning, sleepily rubbing her hands across her face as she stretched and yawned, jostling Luna who was stretched across her like a human blanket, the blonde mewled and stretched upwards, adorably scrubbing her fists over her eyes like a little kid.

"Morning Angel," Hermione whispered, pecking the blonde's lips lightly and hugging her closer, smoothing the hair away from the blonde's face.

"We're moving today," Luna whispered, leaning into the brunettes soft stroking.

"I know. It will be good for us, to many memories here," Hermione grimaced, her hand moving up to caress the ugly scar that decorated her upper arm, the crudely carved 'mudblood' standing out against the skin even though it had faded greatly.

Luna caught her hand before it could touch the word and held the hand to the side, leaning down to press a soft kiss against the skin, kissing up the older girls arm and neck, planting a light kiss on the very edge of her mouth. "That may be so but we will not let them hold us back. I love you Princess, scars and all," Luna said, staring into Hermione's eyes, her hands roaming as she skimmed her fingers over the many scars, some large, some small.

"I know Angel it's just, they remind me of all the bad, it's so hard to focus on the good," Hermione spoke softly, her hand caressing up and down Luna's back.

"Well if your ever having a bad moment you know I'll be there to help you out of it. And if that hand doesn't stop soon I don't think I'll be able to hold back," Luna threatened and Hermione smirked, her hand moving lower and running over the blonde's butt, squeezing gently as her other hand ran up the pale skin of her side, cupping a soft breast in her hand.

"Now Angel, why would I want you to hold back," she whispered huskily, leaning up to attach her lips to the blonde's.

"Is that a challenge?" Luna smirked down at the brunette beneath her, hands tangling in the older girls hair, combing long pale fingers through the silky locks. She leant down to place a soft kiss on the brunettes lips, Hermione running her fingers up Luna's back to clasp them on her shoulders, gently sucking the blonde's lip into her mouth and nibbling on it with her teeth, a whimper escaping the younger girls mouth.

Hermione pulled back, a cheeky smirk on her face as Luna smoothed several stray hairs away from her face, sighing happily as the action revealed the ring she had given her the night before. "Come on. If we don't go now then there's every chance that we never will," Hermione sighed, jumping out of bed and pulling on a royal blue sports bra and matching underwear as well as a pair of old black sweat pants and one of Luna's Ravenclaw jumpers from their Hogwarts days, not bothering with a shirt. Luna smiled fondly up at Hermione who even when nearly completely covered up with old clothes and her long curls pulled up into a sloppy bun still managed to look effortlessly sexy and mature.

"Love you so much Princess," she sighed, slowly climbing out of bed and dressing in a pair of grey yoga pants a matching blue sports bra and underwear set underneath, tugging Hermione's old Gryffindor jumper over her head and letting the brunette plait her long hair down her back, the thick rope resting comfortably between her shoulder blades as Hermione kissed down the her neck, stopping at her lips as she teased the blonde, inching slowly closer before surging forward, claiming the blonde's lips in her own in a passionate embrace.

She leapt to her feet and sauntered off, ignoring Luna's commands to get back there and finish what she had started, she turned and spread her hands out innocently, widening her eyes, "But I am Angel, I'm finishing packing all of these boxes into my bag." She cooed, turning and pointing her fingers at each box in turn, calling up her magic from the well within her and shrinking them one by one, stuffing them into the purple beaded bag she had taken on their adventures. Luna watched with a small pout on her lips before smirking and walking to stand behind Hermione, wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist.

"You look so very sexy when you're doing magic. Eyes light up, bottom lip trapped between your teeth and entire body crackling with energy," Luna whispered huskily, nibbling lightly on Hermione's ear as the brunette shuddered, clutching the bag tightly between her fingers as the boxes crashed together quietly from inside. She turned sharply, taking the blonde's lips with her own in a bruising kiss as she poured all of her emotion into the kiss, ending it with a light nip on the blonde's bottom lip.

"That was playing dirty," Hermione mumbled, resting their foreheads together as they just held each other.

"Time to go," Luna sighed, taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the house, the two turning to look up at the small two story cottage that had been their home since the end of the war, their very own sanctuary.

"I'm going to miss this place," Luna whispered, remembering all of the good times they had in the cottage, scenes of late nights, days spent playing games, watching the boys play quidditch or just relaxing in each other's presence played across her mind like a movie reel.

"I know, but we have to get away Angel, we need to begin again," Hermione agreed, placing a soft kiss against the blonde's temple as she turned on her heel, still clutching tightly onto Luna so that she didn't lose her in the crosspatch. With a loud crack, a sensation of being squeezed through a tight tube and a sudden heart wrenching stop they arrived in an alley of their new town. Hermione slowly exited, keeping Luna warily behind her before grinning and tugging Luna through the streets.

Having visited several times before while picking out their house Hermione knew the way around her average route, including the way to the car dealership. A few months before she had ordered a car to be delivered to the local dealership where she could just pick it up at a later date. The dealership was only a few blocks away from where they had appeared and Hermione tugged a laughing Luna through the streets, ignoring the curious looks from the townspeople who weren't used to seeing new people. They arrived in front of the dealership and Hermione went into the office for a few minutes before emerging with the keys to their brand new car, she had already moved her bike and Luna's car to the garage at their house.

Grabbing Luna's hand she showed her car proudly to the blonde, nearly bouncing with her pent up excitement. "I love it!" Luna exclaimed, hopping into the passenger seat as Hermione slid smoothly into the drivers. The car was expensive, totalling over a quarter of a million dollars but barely making a dent in Hermione's bank. It had inbuilt Bluetooth, coffee dispenser and a special expansion charm on the boot that made it easier to hold items. The car was painted in a dark red with silver flames painted along the sides. Hermione had asked for a special number plate that titled the word '_Witch,'_ she thought it fitting.

Glancing excitedly at Luna she eased the key into the hole and revved the engine, enjoying the way it purred once second then roared the next. One hand on the wheel and another around Luna's shoulders she sped out of the dealership, cruising skilfully through the streets of Lima, making note of the coffee shop and supermarket as they drove past.

About fifteen minutes before they arrived at the property Hermione saw a large building with absolutely no cars parked in it, seeing the sign out front marked _'Lima High School'_ she guessed that was where she and Luna would be attending for the next couple of years. Taking note of the quickest way from the school to the property she went to the edge of town, turning off down a huge street with a few properties along the road, most nowhere near as big as the one she bought. Turning down a paved road she began to slowly pull up to their new house, telling Luna to close her eyes before she saw the house.

She stopped out front of the stairs to the porch and climbed out of her door, jogging over to the other side and helping Luna out since the blonde still had her eyes squeezed shut. Hermione led her so she was directly in front of the house and told her to open her eyes, watching as the blonde gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth and turning to Hermione with watery eyes. "This is ours?" she asked hesitantly, bursting into sobs as Hermione nodded and flinging herself into the brunettes arms, peppering her face with kisses as she gasped out thank you's between breaths.

Hermione had bought it specially for them to live in together, having scoured properties in Lima for hours on end until she had found the perfect one, she had contracted a few wizarding renovators to fit it to her liking since when she bought it the house had looked more like a haunted mansion than anything else. Now it was three stories high with an attic added on but still held a homey vibe. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a music/dance studio, library, living room, dining room and a huge kitchen for Hermione, the brunette loved to cook. The house had a large wrap around balcony with a porch swing in the front and a veranda that spanned off in the back, stopping just short of a large pool complete with several slides, a joined spa and a button that could turn it heated for the colder months,

The property itself was huge with the house right in the middle, there was a large car garage up front of the property, the winding driveway making itself past the garage and straight to the house. A large fresh water lake was down the very back of the property with a small natural waterfall. There was a paddock and barn in the other corner and Hermione planned on getting a horse for Luna, the blonde loved riding like she loved dancing. It was why she was such a good rider when they flew on the thestrals, having ridden them with ease while Hermione had clung on for dear life, despite how many times she had been forced into the air she had never quite gotten over her fear of heights. She had also had a secret magic area set up, it was about the size of an average barn with an area of inbuilt dummies that fired "spells", an obstacle course, target practise and a potions lab with added storage.

The house was carefully constructed in a way that Hermione loved. The attic bordered the top of the house, perfect for storing stuff, the next story were the bedrooms all centred around a massive bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a shower big enough to fit 6 people comfortably and a heated floor with heated towels to match, several small shelves were place strategically around the room, perfect for candles.

An ornate mirror sat above a marble sink and a small cubicle boxed off the toilet from view. The rooms each held walk in closets and large bay windows that went from floor to ceiling. The master bedroom had an added feature in the style of a small balcony, it faced directly towards Lima allowing a view of the town and everything in it. A medium round table and two comfy chairs were on it, Hermione planned to have a few romantic dinners on that balcony.

The next level held the dance/music studio, which filled most of the floor. The room was split in two, the instruments and recording equipment were up on a raised platform with a series of steps leading down into a wooden floored square, bordered with floor to ceiling mirrors that reflected back against each other, showcasing every angle. The floor also contained a library with a large fireplace, carpets so soft they were like lying on a pile of feathers and bookcases that were crammed together, all waiting and ready for Hermione to fill them with books, both muggle and wizarding. The last room of the floor was a second bathroom, not as grand as the upstairs one but still better than a normal bathroom

The bottom floor was slightly larger than the other two so the house looked a bit like a top hat had with the floor being a very tall brim. The kitchen was one of the main rooms with it being one of Hermione's favourites. It held an oven, huge fringe, cupboards everywhere, an old fashion pizza oven, a microwave, stove, an actual bar stocked with liquor, a large sink, dishwasher and a big island in the middle of the kitchen with bar stools surrounding it. A rack for spices hung on one wall while a kettle, toaster and several chopping boards sat up against the wall on one of the counters, a rack of knives were placed in the middle of the island and a small assortments of baking tools sat beside it.

The dining room was quite large with a big round table, Hermione believed rectangular ones were only made to install a sense of superiority in people, the one at the head was believed to be superior, she had gotten the idea from the stories of ancient Camelot where Arthur got a round table so all those around it were equal when stationed at it. The final room on the ground floor was a large family room, it had the softest carpet Hermione had ever felt and soft caramel walls. There were two large squishy couches and 4 large chairs grouped around a large coffee table, the entire setup position in front of a giant TV screen about half the size of the wall with surround sound, inbuilt DVD player and over 300 movies. She had been waiting months to show their new home to Luna and now that it had happened she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Are you ready to unpack now?" Hermione asked hesitantly and Luna nodded, jumping up and down as she tugged Hermione towards the porch, "Wait." Hermione paused the blonde in her tracks, making Luna turn back just in time for Hermione to sweep her up bridal style, "We're doing this the right way," she smiled, lifting a giggling Luna higher and crossing the threshold to their new home.

"I thought you were only meant to do that when you're married," Luna smirked, Hermione smiled.

"I know but we're engaged Angel and I really wanted you to enter out new home in style," she pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips and pulled back reluctantly, taking off her beaded bag from around her shoulder and emptying all the boxes out by upending the bag, dodging the soft swipe Luna aimed at her head.

"Where should we start?" Hermione asked, looking over to Luna who shrugged and picked up a random box, reading the name on the side and looking to Hermione.

"The bedroom?" she shrugged, showing Hermione the curly text detailing 'Bedroom' on the side. Hermione nodded and picked up the boxes for their clothes, might as well get it all done at once. They chased each other up the stairs, Luna examining each room before the finally got to theirs, setting the boxes down. "Floor and walls first," Luna decided and Hermione nodded, letting Luna choose the colours so she could decorate.

"Can we have a soft brown wall with mint borders and maybe a dark green rug covering the floor?" Luna asked and Hermione nodded.

"Anything for you Angel," she agreed, closing her eyes and holding her hands out over the floor, a soft squishy carpet spreading out from under her feet till it covered the entire room, a deep emerald in colour. Next she laid her hands against the wall and began muttering under her breath, imagining the walls forming beneath her finger tips as her muttering grew quicker, taking her hands from the wall she wiped at a bead of sweat trickling down her neck, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows.

"Bed next?" Hermione thought aloud and Luna nodded, pulling the shrunken bed from within the box and placing it where she wanted, flicking her wand so that it enlarged and became its usual king size. The bed had a towering mahogany frame with lilac covers and indigo pillows piled across it. Hermione quickly enlarged their clothes and was about to flick her wand to send them into the cupboard when Luna stopped her, beginning to place them in muggle style.

"We might as well do some things normally," she said and Hermione nodded in agreement, helping the blonde to put the rest of the clothes in their proper places.

Hermione set up the last of the furniture in the room including two bedside tables, a medium bookcase, a flat screen TV and a large chest of drawers for anything extra. They left the guest rooms alone, the would furnish them later when they actually had someone stay with them. The music studio was soon crammed with all of their favourite instruments and the library filled floor to ceiling with all of Hermione's books. "I'm going to have to drag you out of there aren't I?" Luna giggled when she saw the glazed expression in Hermione's eyes.

"I resent that" Hermione sniffed but nodded reluctantly when Luna fixed her with a raised eyebrow, the blonde chuckled and skipped back out of the room, Hermione following the blonde down the stairs and into the living room. The two collapsed on their couch before Hermione let out a long suffering sigh and stood up, planting her hands on her hips as she surveyed their new home.

"We need food," she declared, reaching for her keys from her hoodie pocket.

"Do I have to come?" Luna whined, pleading pathetically with wide puppy eyes and a quivering lower lip.

Hermione sighed jokingly and smoothed back the hair from Luna's face, kissing her forehead gently before shaking her head. "No, you can stay, I'll make us a big lunch when I get back," she said, heading to the door as Luna turned on the TV, flicking through the channels.

Hermione slid into her car and revved the engine, flying down the driveway and onto the road, going as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit. The locals stopped to watch as the most expensive car they had ever seen sped through the town, wondering who their newest resident was. She pulled up out front of the local store with a quiet purr, exiting the car and skipping inside. She grabbed a trolley from the stack and began shopping, loading everything from toiletries to fresh fruit in her cart, remembering to grab a few tubs of icecream since Luna seemed to love mixing flavours.

She payed quickly, ignoring the shocked look the lady gave her when she handed over her card, barely even blinking at the price. "Have a nice day ma'am," the shocked lady said, handing Hermione her card back and giving the brunette a shy smile.

"Thanks, I'll try," Hermione smiled back, loading her bags back into her trolley and wheeling it out to her car, loading it in quickly, she wanted to get back to Luna as soon as possible. Hopping into the driver's seat she pulled out of the car park, driving as quickly as she dared to get home.

Just as she was pulling into her driveway she saw a teenager walking slowly down the start of her driveway, a large ceramic dish in his hands. Thinking that this was probably her new neighbour coming to greet them she slowed down, pulling to a stop beside the boy who had stopped walking. She rolled down her window and stuck her head out the side, smiling kindly at the teen.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um yeah, do you live here? My ma asked me to come bring this to the new neighbours," he held out the dish in his hands and she nodded.

"Yeah I live her, my name's Hermione, Hermione Hunter," she introduced and the boy nodded, combing his fingers through a shaved Mohawk.

"Nice name, I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck," he returned, looking about nervously.

"Would you like a ride to the house?" Hermione asked brightly, sensing that he felt a bit awkward about what to do next.

"Yeah that'd be nice," he nodded relieved, jogging round to the side of the car and sliding into the passenger seat, the dish balanced on his thighs. Hermione started up the car and sped off down the driveway, pulling to a stop in front of the house.

She jumped out and smirked as she saw Puck climbing out of the car, an amazed look on his face as he took it in. "What happened to the house? Last I saw the place it looked like something out of a horror movie," Puck gaped, his mouth hanging open a bit.

"I got some people to fix it up, I wanted it to be home," she said simply, grabbing the bags out of the boot and shepherding him into the house.

"Honey I'm home!" she called jokingly, placing the bags on the kitchen table and turning just in time to catch Luna in her arms, the blonde kissing her passionately.

"What a welcome," Hermione teased, placing the blonde back on her feet and looking over to Noah who was staring at them in shock.

"What's up?" she asked the mohawked guy, Luna turning to see their guest for the first time and smiling dreamily at him.

"Umm nothing it's just… that was hot," he said hesitantly and Hermione laughed, hugging Luna around the waist and resting her head on the shorter girls shoulder. "Sooo you guys are girlfriends?" Noah asked and Luna giggled.

"Actually I'm her fiancé, we want to wait till we're out of school to get married," she corrected, smiling as Hermione nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"I hope you're ready for the backlash," Noah warned, placing his dish on the counter.

"Backlash?" Hermione asked curiously, looking up from where she had been placing small bites along the blonde's collarbone.

"Most people in this town aren't really tolerant of… different. You two being together will garner some problems," Noah contributed and Hermione scowled, a steely light entering her eyes as she hugged Luna closer to her chest.

"Those bitches touch a hair on my girls head and I'll shove my foot so far up their arses they'll need to have it surgically removed," Hermione hissed and Luna turned in her arms, placing a hand either side of the brunette's face and forcing her to look into her eyes, silvery blue meeting amethyst.

"I'm right here Princess, they didn't get me, I'm safe," Luna whispered, Noah tried to tune them out but secretly wondered what she meant by someone 'getting her.'

"You're right Angel but I still worry," Hermione mumbled back, kissing the blonde sweetly and turning back to Noah. "Would you like to stay for lunch?" Hermione asked politely, already putting the food away.

"Sure if it's no problem," Noah agreed, watching as Hermione pulled out a bunch of food, turning to look at Noah quickly.

"Do you eat only kosher?" she asked quietly, not wanting to be rude and Noah started.

"How did you know I was Jewish?" he had not been expecting her to ask that.

"The last name, Puckerman, sort of a giveaway," Hermione grinned, tilting her head to the side to signify she was still awaiting an answer.

"Oh right! No I only eat kosher on special holidays," Noah reassured and Hermione grinned.

"That's good, I was worried for a second," she said, turning back to shove a bunch of bacon on one pan, eggs in another and a few slices of toast in the toaster. She pulled out another pan and put on a few sausages, setting about skilfully flipping the bacon.

The toast was first to be done and she laid it out on the table, pulling strawberry jam, butter and vegemite from the fridge. The eggs and sausages finished at about the same time and she quickly added the bacon to the feast, shoving the pans into the sink to be washed later.

"So do you live with an adult or what's up?" Noah asked curiously, shoving a hunk of bacon in his mouth once he finished talking.

"Nah we live by ourselves, Luna's mum's dead, her dad's too busy with his paper and both my parents have no idea I exist," Hermione explained not bothering to try and elaborate how they actually didn't know she existed she wasn't just being cynical.

"Oh I'm sorry, my Ma's a good sort but my dad's a deadbeat. Ran out on us when Ma was pregnant with my little sister, haven't seen the fucker yet and I'm hoping I never will," Puck growled and Luna placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You have to calm down the higgypiffins in your head are making you angry," she said calmly, going back to her toast as soon as she had spoken. Puck cast a confused look at Hermione who shook her head and signed for him not to ask.

"So what's Lima High School like?" Hermione questioned, looking up at Puck.

"Pretty good in some bits, bad in others. There's this thing called a slushy facial where you get a slushy thrown in your face. Hurts like fuck," Puck cursed and Hermione stiffened.

"What you do to get one?" she asked.

"I joined glee club then went out with the schools resident diva, Rachel Berry. I got one right up close for that," he sighed and Luna patted him on the arm soothingly. "You guys should join glee, come in to the choir room at school tomorrow" he said brightly and the girls exchanged looks.

"What exactly is glee?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Puck smiled.

"Well we get together, most days actually and we sing and choreograph dances. Um we're actually coming up to our first competition, Sectionals, in a few weeks," Puck nodded and the girls grinned.

"What do you think Princess?" Luna asked, wanting to know what the brunette thought before she made her decision.

"Whatever you want to do Angel, you know I'll follow you anywhere," Hermione smiled softly, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Luna's face.

"So you're in?" Puck asked hesitantly and Luna nodded, Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Looks like it," she said and he grinned happily.

"Awesome we need some more good voices," Puck cheered and the girls exchanged and look.

"So how do we audition?" Luna questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Um just come in tomorrow and say you want to audition, Schuester's always looking for new talent," Puck explained and he girls smiled.

"So you got anyone special?" Hermione asked curiously, quickly washing the dishes and placing the remaining food in the fridge.

"Nah, well it's complicated," Puck dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"So tell me. It always feels better to tell someone," Hermione said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I knocked up my best friend's girl. Her name's Quinn Fabray and now she's telling everyone that its Finn's even though they haven't even had sex," he growled, dragging a hand down his face. "I bet you think I'm an asshole now," he admitted and Hermione shook her head.

"Nah it takes two to tango. But what I want to know is how Finn can believe it's his if they haven't even had sex." Hermione cocked and eyebrow.

"He's kind of an idiot and she fed him a story about a hot tub and how it made sperm swim faster. Then he went and got her kicked out of her house and now she's living with him," he said and Hermione laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that made Puck look at her with heated eyes.

"He believed that?" she choked out and he chuckled along with her.

"Yeah I never really thought he could be so stupid," he laughed along with her and she grinned.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she asked sweetly and he nodded.

"Yes you will babe," he nodded and she scowled before smiling cheekily.

"Fine if you're calling me babe I'm calling you bro," they exchanged smirks and Luna giggled, both turning to look at her in surprise.

"What? It's just I think Princess just found the male version of her," Luna smiled at their annoyed faces, both shrugged in unison then turned to look at the other in shock.

"Crap, I think she might be right," Hermione said, he smiled, holding out his knuckles and she grinned back, bumping her knuckles against his.

"Have fun walking home," Hermione yelled as he slowly walked down the driveway. He turned to look over his shoulder and shot her the bird, she did it back then closed the door.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Luna asked, walking slowly to the lounge room where she spread out on the couch.

"Movie marathon?" Hermione suggested and the blonde nodded, watching as Hermione put the closest movie into the player.

"Twilight… really?" Luna deadpanned and Hermione nodded, sitting back to watch as Hollywood made even bigger fools of vampires than they normally did. She would be ready tomorrow and if anyone hurt a single hair on Luna's head, she would make sure they regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione giggled, dodging the hand that peaked out from beneath the covers aiming a swat at her head. "Come on Angel, first day of school today and we have to get ready," she sang and Luna groaned, slowly rising from inside the blankets.

"I hate you so much right now," she said, slumping to the bathroom where she took a quick shower, coming out much more awake.

"Get dressed Angel, I'm making breakfast," Hermione cheered, hopping off the bed where she had been sitting, grabbing her dark purple backpack from where it sat on the bedside table. She had already gotten dressed for school, preferring to get ready as fast as possible.

She wore a pair of black mini shorts that went a couple of inches to below her bum and were adorned with silver chains. They were paired with a green and silver strapless corset that hugged her chest and laced up at the back, a pair of six inch black combat boots that stopped midway up her calf, a sapphire and diamond teardrop pendant with matching stud earrings and a thick silver headband that held her long curls back from her forehead. She wore barely any makeup, only a bit of eye liner around her eyes to give her a cat's eye look. Her lips were already naturally pretty and her skin held no blemishes.

"Pancakes please!" Luna yelled, the muffled thumps from upstairs made Hermione smile, the blonde always made getting dressed into such a task. Soon the heavenly smell of Hermione's famous choc chip pancakes was wafting through the house, a loud thundering on the stairs was shortly followed by the blonde's appearance in the kitchen.

"God I love your pancakes," Luna sighed, sniffing the air deeply and pretending to faint dramatically.

Hermione laughed and flipped one into the air skilfully, letting it flop back into the pan before turning to lean against the counter.

"You look beautiful this morning Angel," she said softly, looking over the blonde's bright outfit. A yellow sundress, reminding Hermione of the one she wore at Bill and Fleur's wedding adorned her petite frame, it was tied around her neck with a thick rainbow halter. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that hung down her back, showing off small radish earrings. A butterbeer cork necklace hung down her front and small rainbow slippers covered her feet, knee length gold socks matching the dress.

"You look effortlessly sexy," Luna teased back and Hermione giggled, taking the last pancake off the pan and placing the giant stack in the middle of the table, taking the seat across from the blonde as she sipped her morning coffee. Only Luna could talk to her before she had her coffee otherwise she would bite their head off.

"I have just the thing for your hair," Hermione jumped up and dashed off to their room, grabbing a decorative hair clip and running back downstairs, fixing the rainbow butterfly clip in the top of the braid.

"There, perfect," Hermione grinned, kissing the top of Luna's head and took the seat across from the blonde, eating her remaining pancakes quickly and shoving their plates into the sink, rinsing them quickly then stacking them in the dishwasher.

"Do you have everything?" Hermione fussed, checking the blonde quickly then handing her a brown leather messenger bag, grabbing her own backpack from the table, swinging it over her left shoulder.

"Yes Princess, can we stop and get a hot chocolate?" Luna asked sweetly, Hermione nodded instantly, unable to deny her love anything she wanted.

"Come on, if we're stopping at the coffee shop then we better get going," Hermione picked her keys up off the rack and followed the blonde out of the house, locking the door behind her and sliding into the car beside Luna. She grinned as the car roared to life, enjoying the gentle purring sound it made as they cruised down the driveway. She pressed a button in her car and clapped in delight as the large cast iron gates slid closed with a clap.

"Really?" Luna asked dryly, giving the brunette a blank look.

"You know I love my toys," Hermione defended, smirking as the blonde rolled her eyes. She pulled into the parking area for the coffee shop smoothly, hopping out of the car and running around the open the door for Luna, the blonde giggling and accepting her hand to help her out of the car.

She did the same with the Lima Bean's door, bowing low with an exaggerated 'Milady'. She straightened up and grinned, taking the blonde's hand as they wove through the tables, ordering 2 large hot chocolates with extra marshmallows since Luna had pouted so prettily.

"You're lucky I love you," Hermione laughed, kissing Luna gently and turning back to the dumbstruck server, raising a single eyebrow. "Do you have a problem?" she asked cattily and the woman shook her head quickly, offering the card scanner to Hermione with a shaky hand.

A few minutes later the two were on their way to school, Luna grinning madly as she took long sips from her travel cup, Hermione smiled to see her so happy and leaned over to place a simply kiss on the blonde's temple, turning her attention back to the road quickly.

The car drew attention like a moth to flames, Lima was a small town and someone with a car like that was bound to be rich. Hermione smirked and got out of the car, ignoring the many whistles and cat calls as she did so, sliding across the bonnet like she had seen in action movies to open the door, closing it behind the blonde and spinning Luna in her arms, laughing lightly.

Luna giggled and took her hand, skipping beside her as Hermione pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head, taking in the many stares being directed at her from around the car park. "You want to give them a real show?" she asked Luna cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows. The blonde nodded eagerly, she loved the brunette's plans.

Hermione smirked and grabbed her around the waist, with a clever twist of her arm Luna was swept into a dip, Hermione kissing her lovingly as the blonde arched her back, her hair falling behind her in a curtain of gold. She broke the kiss and helped the blonde upright, smirking as she saw the shocked faces of everyone in the car park, whispers breaking out quickly.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, pushing a strand of hair away from the blonde's face.

"As long as I got you," Luna grinned, tugging her bag further onto her shoulder as she linked her hand with Hermione's.

"BABE!" Puck's voice echoed across the car park, the mohawked boy jumping off the hood of his truck and jogging over to the two, hugging Hermione and twirling Luna around, setting the laughing blonde back down beside Hermione.

"Bro!" Hermione mock shouted back, intertwining her fingers with Luna's again as she smiled at Puck.

"Hey look you're sexy and you're sweet," Puck pointed to Hermione and Luna in turn, smiling cheekily as Hermione punched his shoulder.

"She's not sweet she's beautiful," Hermione sniffed, kissing Luna's temple sweetly as Puck mock gagged.

"And that's my cue to intervene. Come on we gotta get your schedules," Puck smirked, nudging Hermione in the ribs as they walked towards the front doors, the trio completely ignoring the shock gasps that rang out when they saw the school's resident bad boy walking and laughing with the two new lesbians.

"So when do we do this glee thing?" Luna asked softly, turning to Puck with wide eyes.

"Um just come into the choir room at lunch, I've talked to Mr Schuester already and he's getting everybody together. You just need a song and you're good to go," Puck explained, the trio entering the office as he spoke.

"Sounds easy enough," Hermione nodded, letting go of Luna's hand and stepping forward to the desk.

"Hi we're the new students. I'm Hermione Hunter and that's Luna Lovegood," Hermione gestured behind her to Luna who waved shyly, the woman behind the desk smiled kindly and nodded, typing quickly at her keyboard and rolling over to the printer to grab two bits of paper.

"Okay here are your schedules, I think you have most of your classes together. Feel free to come and talk if you have any questions. Um the school guidance officer is available should you have any problems you want to talk about. You have lockers 382 and 383 so you're right next to each other. I think that's it. I should hope Mr Puckerman here is able to show you around," she fixed Puck with a sharp look and Puck nodded sheepishly.

"Thank you. Puck is actually our new next door neighbour so we should be good." Hermione nodded and stepped back, taking Luna's hand and waving briefly before the three exited the office.

"Come on we'll get you to your lockers," Puck nodded to the right and lead them through the masses of students, many craning their necks to get a glimpse of the new students. They stopped in front of the girls' lockers and they quickly crammed their stuff inside, trading schedules.

"Okay we have every class but two," Luna pouted, fixing Hermione with puppy eyes.

"Aww. I'm sorry but I have Spanish when you have cooking and art during your fashion design," Hermione frowned, glaring at her schedule.

"Looks like you have Spanish and cooking first," Puck pointed out, grabbing their schedules and examining them.

"I don't wanna leave you," Luna whimpered, hugging Hermione tightly.

"I'll tell you what, I'll pick you up from your class just wait for me and if anyone, and I mean anyone, hurts you tell me and I will make sure they pay," Hermione smirked sadistically, her eyes promising blood as she planned ways to make them disappear without being a suspect, Puck shivered unconsciously, he would bet anything if he tried to go up against the brunette he would end up on a deserted island somewhere with no way home.

"Thank you Princess," Luna whispered, snuggling into Hermione's chest and inhaling the familiar scent of honey and what she thought sunshine would smell like.

"I love you Angel, I would die for you," Hermione murmured, tilting Luna's chin and kissing the blonde sweetly, savouring the feel of her love's lips against hers.

Puck looked away awkwardly, it seemed like an immensely private moment and he felt like an intruder for even witnessing it. The bell rang loudly, breaking the two apart as the masses started to move towards their first classes.

"I can escort her to class for you," he suggested when the two still refused to break apart, balling his hand in his jean pockets. "I mean the cooking room is on my way to sport anyway, I can make sure she gets there," Puck continued and Hermione scrutinised him before nodding.

"Thank you," she nodded in his direction and kissed Luna quickly one last time, waving over her shoulder as she easily slipped through the crowd, looking over her shoulder as she walked to see a head of golden hair moving away.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione sighed, checking her boot for her wand quickly, relaxing once she felt the comforting piece of wood pressing against her skin. Despite the fact she could now use her magic without it she still felt the comfort it provided, the wood having been the one thing to save her life since she was eleven.

The halls emptied quickly as she attempted to find the classroom, not a person in sight when she finally found the Spanish classroom. She took a deep breath and opened the door, ignoring the way everyone instantly stopped talking when the beautiful new student entered the room, her amethyst eyes scanning the classroom prompting a new round of whispers thanks to their unusual colour.

"Hello is this Spanish with Mr Schuester," she attempted to pronounce the last name, her accent thick, prompting a new round of whispers. She rolled her eyes, it had been a while since she had to deal with people whispering behind her back about her.

"Yes it is, my name is Will Schuester but the kids call me Mr Schue. And you're Hermione Hunter?" a tall geeky looking man asked. His hair was gelled back and he wore a friendly smile.

"Yep, I'm your new student," she nodded, rocking on her heels as she looked around the room.

"Do you know any Spanish?" Mr Schue asked politely, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yo soy fluido en español, así como francés, chino griegos, alemanes, italianos y." **(I am fluent in Spanish as well as French, Greek, German, Italian and Chinese)** She smirked at his face, being a bookworm paid off sometimes.

Mr Schue nodded dumbly, returning to his seat behind the desk. "Bueno por lo que usted puede tomar asiento en la parte trasera junto a Santana. Um simplemente seguir con el buen trabajo."** (Okay so you can take the seat at the back next to Santana. Um just keep up the good work)** He was unsure of what to say, not expecting the dangerous looking new girl to know any Spanish let alone speak it fluently.

Hermione nodded politely, inwardly grimacing at his pronunciation and the way he managed to mince the majority of the words. Despite being the Spanish teacher it was obvious he wasn't very good at the language. She looked towards the back, spotting a pretty dark haired girl in a red and white uniform, she was watching Hermione with curious eyes, examining the brunette.

She smiled and moved quickly through the rows, her hips rolling with a predatory grace that rather scared Santana though she would never admit it. The purple eyed girl looked like she could rip her apart with barely any effort, every step was infused with a warning, it looked more like she was floating instead of walking.

"Hi I'm Hermione Hunter," the British accent was thick, intriguing Santana, her hands were elegant with long fingers and black painted nails with small red skulls though it was the silvery scarring that caught Santana's attention.

"Santana. Santana Lopez," she nodded, gripping the hand and shaking it firmly. Hermione grinned and took the seat next to her, flicking long chocolate curls over her shoulder and drumming her nails against the desk.

"Is that hair natural?" Santana asked when the girl turned her head and the light caught the gold strands, the red creating a nearly flame like effect.

"Yeah and before you ask so are the eyes." Hermione explained, smirking playfully. A string of Spanish came from the front of the classroom and both girls attempted to stifle their giggles as they caught the mistakes.

"Es un muy mal profesor español no es él?" **(He's a really bad Spanish teacher isn't he?") **Hermione laughed, biting her lip to try and stifle her giggles.

"Yep," Santana agreed, giggling as he butchered more of the language. "So I heard about this morning. Who's the girl?" Santana asked, tuning out the teacher, they already knew more alone than ten of him combined.

"Why you got something against it?" Hermione growled and Santana shook her head, sticking her hands up in the typical position for surrender.

"Nah, I'm a bitch but if the persons is a friend than I got nothing against them," Santana explained and Hermione grinned.

"So you consider me a friend already?" she asked happily and Santana smiled nervously.

"Yeah if that's okay," the Latina said hesitantly and Hermione nodded.

"Course, you seem pretty cool," Hermione agreed and the two exchanged smiles.

"So the girl," Santana prompted, pulling a pot of nail polish from her bag and beginning to paint her nails a soft pink.

"That's Luna, my fiancé," Hermione admitted and Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you a bit young?" she asked and Hermione giggled.

"I love her more than life itself. If I would give up everything just to call her mine," she said softly and Santana grinned, nudging her lightly.

"I get it, she's your everything, the one you want to spend forever and always with." Santana observed simply and Hermione nodded, blushing softly, taking the brush from Santana's fingers and starting on the other hand since the Latina couldn't do it as neatly.

"What about you, got anyone?" the witch asked, concentrating on the nails in front of her.

"Not like you. Not anyone I could give my heart to," Santana admitted and Hermione shrugged.

"You'll find them. According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." Hermione said softly, finishing the last nail and holding the hand up for inspection.

"Perfect," Santana grinned, blowing on her nails to make them dry faster. "So Chica, apparently Puck found two new recruits for our glee club, that wouldn't happen to be you and your lady love would it?" Santana smirked as Hermione raised an eyebrow at the nicknames.

"Yeah, he's our next door neighbour, somehow convinced us to audition," Hermione rolled her eyes and the two laughed.

"So what song you going to sing?" Santana asked, turning fully in her seat so she was facing Hermione.

"Well I was thinking I would sing an original song," Hermione shrugged, fiddling nervously with a strand of her hair.

"I don't think anyone's done that yet. It should give you an edge," Santana pondered, nodding along with the idea.

"So what can you tell me about the other glee clubbers?" Hermione asked, leaning her head on her open palm and giving Santana her undivided attention.

"Okay let's see boys or girl first?" Hermione thought for a second, and shrugged.

"Don't really care but girls," she answered, fixing Santana with attentive eyes.

"Well there's me obviously, cheerio, which is our word for cheerleader and Latina. My best friend Brittany, also a cheerio and she is one of the best dancers I have ever seen. Then there's Quinn and I'm pretty sure Puck's told you about her pregnancy. Okay so she used to be head bitch in charge of both the school and the cheerios till her condition got outed, she's currently dating Finn." Santana made a disgusted face and Hermione choked back a laugh.

"There's Tina, Asian, likes to dress like a goth, is currently dating Artie, really freaking shy though. Also Mercedes. She's got the whole ghetto black thing going where she's all "Get in my face and I will cut you." She's one of the clubs two resident gossips and despite being nice most of the time when she's gossiping or commenting on your fashion or life she can be a real bitch. She and Rachel are always in fights over who should be the club's star," Santana rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed.

"So who's this Rachel chick?" Hermione asked curiously, shifting to get a clearer view of Santana.

"She's the big "hot shot" of glee club or so she's always boosting. She's like a tiny midget, brown hair, brown eyes, really big mouth and nose to match but she's always talking and saying she's all that. She is the most arrogant person you will ever meet, every time she doesn't get the solo in anything she throws a fit, literally like a three year old and storms out vowing never to come back to glee again until of course she's back the next day preaching about her skills." Santana ranted, making sure to keep her voice low so Mr Schue couldn't hear her.

"I mean is it any surprise she gets the most slushy facials in the school when she constantly goes on and on about how "she had vocal training since she was three" or "how she's been training for this role since she was a toddler" I swear she has a good voice but the chick is the most self-involved person you will ever meet. She has to know everything about everyone, always prying and snooping. Plus the fact even though Finn is taken she is still trying to get with him, I don't get it he's just an egotistical giant" Santana huffed, Hermione made a mental note to keep away from the small diva.

"Boys now," Hermione prompted, crossing her legs on the chair and ignoring the way it made her shorts ride up to reveal more of her toned legs.

"Um okay there's Puck but you already know him. Artie, he's the one dating Tina. He was in a car accident as a kid so he's paralysed and unable to use his legs. He's the typical geek you know, glasses, suspenders, vests over white tops," Santana snickered and Hermione grinned.

"Okay I think you'll like Kurt. He's probably as big a gossip as Mercedes and an even larger diva but he can be really nice as long as you're not like Rachel. He's sort of half in and half out of the closet but nearly everyone knows he's gay and his fashion sense is amazing. Then there's Mike and Matt, both football players, both in glee and both are normally quiet, like don't talk ever quiet. Mike however is an amazing dancer, like simply awe inspiring to watch and Matt can play the guitar like a pro, boy has skills." Santana giggled, miming a quick guitar riff.

"Lastly is Finn, the most obnoxious, self-centred guy you will ever meet. I mean he's the quarterback so he thinks he's all that but seriously his muscle definition is nearly zip and most of the players can outstrip him. Anyway he wants to have both Quinn and Rachel at the same time but seems totally clueless when they get angry at him for trying to get them both. Also he is like the most uncoordinated person and his singing voice, not really that good, Mr Schue just likes playing favourites," she snorted and Hermione inwardly groaned, another teacher who would pick and choose those he took an interest in, just great.

"So that's everyone?" Hermione asked and Santana nodded.

"At least until you join Chica, you gotta wow your lady love somehow" Santana smirked and Hermione giggled, standing up and throwing an arm around the Hispanic girls shoulder as the bell rang.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine babe, just fine," Hermione nodded, grinning as Santana bumped her hip with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was in Luna's next class which was a relief to both the blonde and brunette, neither could bear to let the other out of their sight for long, an unfortunate feeling that came from going through a war. Since they were in a new place with new people and no idea of their true characters the feeling was even stronger than normal, making them both want to leap up and run to the other whenever they were separated.

They had a twenty minute break after their second class then they were back into lessons, both counting the minutes till they would have to go to the choir room and perform. Hermione's last class before lunch was art, the moment she walked into the room she knew she would like it. It was very open with all the windows completely free of blinds, paintings and artwork covered every inch of the wall, part of the wall was even covered in graffiti.

She smiled and quickly took a seat at the back so she was against the wall. Years of her life spent worrying about being attacked around every corner didn't just go away and everywhere she went she always kept a careful eye on her surroundings. The art teacher walked in and the class went silent, staring up at the woman with wide eyes, Hermione felt half inclined to do so herself.

The woman was dressed a lot like a hippie with a loose tie dye shirt, tight bootleg pants and her hair pulled up into the most maniacal of pixie cuts. Bracelets clinked around her wrists and the beads strung around her throat gleamed.

"Good morning class, I am you teacher Mrs Laney but feel free to call me Tasha. Now I have a task for you for the next few weeks," she cheered, pulling a paint splattered tarp off the desk at the front of the room, a whole load of sketchbooks being unveiled.

"Whoa," Hermione whispered, hurrying forward with the rest of the class and grabbing one, retreating back to her desk with her prize, hands stroking the professional sketchbook with reverence.

"I want each of you to draw for me, whatever comes to mind but it must take up a page of your sketchbook. It could be a person, a place or even something completely random. I will be collecting them in two weeks so they must be filled up by then," Mrs Laney called, sitting down at her desk and telling them to begin, pulling out a sketchbook of her own.

Hermione grinned and grabbed a pencil, already beginning to sketch the outline of someone's face, filling in the features that came instantly to the front of her mind. Warm emerald eyes took to life underneath her hand, a black mop of unruly hair topping the head while the figure beside it had a dark orange and laughing blue eyes. A few more strokes later and she set down her pencil, admiring the drawing in front of her, Harry and Ron, the way they had looked after they won the house cup printed on the page, cheeks flushed with excitement as they laughed, the very faint outline of the Gryffindor common room behind them.

She grinned and stroked the cheek of her boys fondly, wishing they were there with her. Looking up at the clock she realised she had a little while longer left of class, grinning she picked up her pencils again, selecting a colour and instantly drawing, not even realising what was taking shape beneath her hand until she stopped to scratch her nose, looking down at her paper and instantly paling. There on the page was the Hogwarts grounds after the battle, blood coated the stone floors and splashed across the walls, vague body shapes littered the entire paper in the hundreds, black cloaks the only thing distinguishing the good from the bad.

She instantly turned the page, grabbing her pencil and sketching quickly, attempting to forget what she had drawn on the previous page. Soft curves and hard edges formed the outline, delicate bones and kind features filling the page, she smiled as she saw the laughing figures, Remus and Sirius occupying the page with the two Marauders chuckling in the kitchen at Grimmauld, their aged faces softening as they forgot about the upcoming war for a few moments.

The bell rang loudly, interrupting her musing and she stilled, her breathing coming out quickly for a moment as she shoved aside her nerves, shoving her sketchbook under her arm and tugging her backpack around her shoulder, hurrying to where Puck told her the choir room was, only to enter and find she was the first one there. Shrugging she journeyed to the back of the room, placing her sketchbook on her lap and opening to a new page, her pencils laid out across her lap.

Slowly the drawing came to life and when she finally came out of her 'artistic daze' as Luna loved to call it she nearly dropped the book with fear. A drawing of a snarling Bellatrix encompassed the page, the sketch was from when she was being tortured in Malfoy Manor, the view her own as the witch hovered above her, carving the word into her arm. She automatically clutched at the place the scar was, currently covered up with glamour charms to avoid questions. Each line of the witches face was tense with anger and in the nearly black eyes should could see her own reflection staring back, pale and pathetic on the floor of the manor, blood pooling from a cut on her forehead and her eyes wide with terror.

"Who is that?" a horrified whisper came from beside her and she turned her head slowly to see Santana staring at her book in shock, her eyes wide with sympathy as she saw that Hermione had drawn it.

"Nobody," Hermione murmured, still reliving the terrible hours, her hands shaking as she closed her sketch book.

"Princess?" a soft voice called from the door and Hermione raised her head slowly, an expressions of defeat plastered across it. Luna gasped and hurried across the room, taking Hermione into her arms and soothing the brunette, "What was it this time?" her voice held no trace of disappointment and Hermione felt her body shake with silent tears.

"She had this drawing of a woman in front of her. Curly brown hair, black eyes, it looked like she was above someone," Santana explained and Luna frowned sorrowfully.

"Bellatrix," the blonde muttered, running a hand through soft chocolate curls, pressing a kiss to the older girl's forehead.

"Sorry," Hermione apologised, lifting her head and wiping the few tears that had escaped her eyes, plastering a smile on her face as more people entered the room, Luna asking Santana not to say anything and the Latina agreeing. Puck came and sat in front of the girls, seeming to instantly know something was wrong and squeezing Hermione's knee comfortingly, giving the girl in question an unusually soft smile.

"Okay guys it seems we have two more people auditioning today, good work Puck. Now my name is Will Schuester but everyone just calls me Mr Schue so feel free," Mr Schue grinned and trotted over to a chair by the edge of the group, smiling all around, creeping Hermione out slightly.

"Who's going to go first?' Mr Schue asked, running a hand through thick greasy hair.

"I'll go," Luna offered dreamily, kissing Hermione quickly and trouping down the stairs, whispering quickly to the band and smiling when she remerged from the huddle, grabbing a stool from the edge of the room and dragging it to the centre of the room.

_Do do do do do do do do do do_

Hermione smiled as she heard the first few bars of the song, sitting back and staring with a soppy smile on her face as Luna sang.

_I wear a demeanour made of bright pretty things  
What she wears, what she wears, what she wears  
Birds singing on my shoulder in harmony it seems  
How they sing, how they sing, how they sing_

The kids began clapping in time to the music, Luna had her eyes closed, swaying to the music and a peaceful expression on her face.

_Give me nights of solitude, red wine just a glass or two,  
Reclined in a hammock on a balmy evening  
I'll pretend that it's no thing that's skipping my heart when I think of you  
Thinking of me babe I'm crazy over you_

_Aaah Aaah Aaah  
There's something in the water, something in the water  
Aaah Aaah Aaah  
There's something in the water, that makes me love you like –_

_I've got halo's made of summer, rhythms made of spring  
What she wears, what she wears, what she wears  
I got crowns of words a woven each one a song to sing  
Oh I sing, oh I sing, oh I sing_

The group cheered, Luna opening her eyes slowly and connecting them with Hermione's, a smile on her face as she sang to the brunette, standing and quickly making her way to sit on the older girls lap, singing directly to her.

_Give me long days in the sun,  
Preludes to the nights to come  
Previews of the mornings laying in all lazy  
Give me something fun to do like a life of loving you  
Kiss me quick now baby I'm still crazy over you_

_Aaah Aaah Aaah  
There's something in the water, something in the water  
Aaah Aaah Aaah  
There's something in the water that makes me love you like I do_

_Oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh_

_Give me nights of solitude, red wine just a glass or two, give me something fun to do_

Luna leapt to her feet and grabbed Hermione's hand, tugging her down the row of seats and spinning her, falling into the brunette's arms and swaying before continuing to sing. Hermione grinned and spun Luna, swinging her into a complicated ballroom dance that involved a lot of spinning and stepping, their feet moving in perfect sync as they stared into each other's eyes, the glee club watching in awe at the obvious love between the two.

_Aaah Aaah Aaah  
There's something in the water, something in the water  
Aaah Aaah Aaah  
There's something in the water that makes me love you like I do_

_Aaah Aaah Aaah  
There's something in the water, something in the water  
Aaah Aaah Aaah  
There's something in the water that makes me love you like I_

_Do do do do do do do do do do_

The music stopped and they spun to a final step, their lips meeting as they kissed, ignoring their audience. "Good job Luna was it," Mr Schue cheered, the two girls breaking apart, Luna smiling shyly as she hurried back to her seat, Hermione staying in front so she could sing.

"Okay this is an original song so you wouldn't have heard it before. I wrote it when things were… bad. I should warn you it's not really a happy song," Hermione explained quickly, hurrying over to the piano and sitting down, flexing her fingers. Luna watched with sad eyes and a heavy heart as the opening chords began, instantly recognising the song as one Hermione had made days after the war ended.

_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days_

Hermione sang with her heart even though her mind wasn't there, remembering the countless days spent with very little or no sleep in a tent on the run, her boys beside her. How often she had kept quiet about her fears and concerns because she was Harry's rock. Ron was too busy worrying about his family and everything that could happen to them so Hermione had to stay strong for Harry, be the one person he could lean on.

_If that's what you want  
Be your number one_

She had no choice, Ron had left them and she was Harry's only ally. The person who would pick him up if he fell down. Luna's head bowed, thinking of how Hermione must have felt, always having to be strong but never having anyone to be strong for her when she needed someone to cry to.

_I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part_

She remembered their dances in the tent, so scared for their lives yet ready to hold onto any peace. How it felt to be held in her brother in all but blood arms as they spun to the soft music, the forest outside near silent as they laughed. He had held her close, both relying on the comfort the other brought as for those few minutes they could pretend they were safe. Simply two carefree teenagers dancing to their own rhythm.

_If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

Luna frowned, moving from her seat amongst the awed teenagers to sit on the piano bench, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist and leaning her head against the older girls shoulder.__

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

Her voice rose to a beautiful crescendo, the music speeding up as if it was a wave crest and she was riding it to the top.

_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down_

Hermione stared at her hands as they flew across the piano, imagining the stains that had covered it. The rose colored liquid dripping from her palms as she held her wand aloft, staring down the face of death in black robes with a snarl fixed to her lips.

_I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down_

Except she was never really afforded that opportunity. She always had to be strong, always putting up a mask so that no one could see how she really felt. It was only with Luna she felt comfortable allowing herself to break down, sobbing senselessly into the blonde's arms as they cuddled together.

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

She wasn't sure if that was true anymore. After all she had seen, after all she had done, how could she still be human? All the death, the torture, the constant pain and fear that had been a part of her life since she was only eleven, still looking at the world with trusting eyes.

_I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds_

Everyone thought Harry had it hard, and he did. He was told from the time he was eleven he had to defeat some mysterious dark wizard but no one every thought to ask if she was okay, they assumed she was but she never was. She always had to be perfect, the perfect friend, the perfect student, the perfect girlfriend, the all-around perfect person. She held the weight of everything and everyone, including their problems and no one apart from Luna ever thought maybe she had enough.

Maybe she no longer wanted to be perfect. She just wanted to have one day where people didn't expect her to be perfect but that was never really going to happen.

_If that's what you need  
Be your everything_

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

Because she would get through it. No matter what they threw at her, or pushed towards her she always came through. Sure sometimes she wanted to scream and cry, throw things and just die she got through it. Because she had to, no one else could do what she could and she had accepted it long ago.__

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

Luna watched Hermione's face with a deep seated sadness. The love of her life had been through so much and people just kept expecting more and more. She never got to have a day off it was constantly push, push, push and they expected her not to break. To keep being their perfect little doll who would always be around because she had nothing better to do. Luna knew all about her, her insecurities, her fears, her hopes and her dreams and she could never be more honored about the fact Hermione trusted her with those sorts of things.__

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

Hermione's voice was beautiful and the glee club watched in awe as the brunette sung her heart out, her voice rising beautifully before dropping, her words ringing with sadness and pain, hope and love. It was like this pain filled, incredible girl was baring her soul for all of them to see.

Rachel watched in both amazement and envy as Hermione sang, deep seated feelings of jealously weaving their way into her heart and soul as the brunette sang. She was better than anyone Rachel had ever heard and, though she was loathe to admit it, better than Rachel herself. The small diva was unable to stomach the thought that she may no longer be the best performer in glee, it wasn't fair. That place was hers and she would be damned before she would allow some fake, overseas wannabe take her hard earned solos.

_I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough_

Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

Hermione's voice rang out as the last few notes were played on the piano, the music slowly to a slow stop. The glee club leapt to their feet and clapped, cheering loudly for their newest members.

"You okay Princess?" Luna asked softly, running a comforting hand up and down the brunette's back.

"I'm fine as long as I have you" Hermione whispered back, tipping Luna's chin up with her pointer finger and placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips, pulling back and burying her face in long blonde tresses.

"That was amazing! Everyone I would like to welcome our two newest members, Hermione Hunter and Luna Lovegood!" Mr Schue whooped excitedly, clapping enthusiastically as did everyone in the club expect for Rachel who sat hunched in her chair, arms crossed over her chest as she scowled.

**SONGS WERE:  
LUNA – Something In The Water by Brooke Fraser  
HERMIONE – Human by Christina Perri and no Hermione did not write it so no copyright meant sorry if anyone misunderstood**

**DON'T WORRY I'LL BE UPDATING AGAIN REAL SOON – SORRY AGAIN FOR THE HIATUS BUT I HAD END OF TERM TESTS AND ASSIGNMENTS I HAD TO STUDY FOR WHICH WERE A REAL BITCH**


End file.
